Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma
Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma (亀裂ライムンドフマ, Kiretsu-Fuma Raimundo) is a legendary shinobi and member of the both the Kiretsu and Fuma clans who usually goes under the nickname Rain for short. At birth, his body was separated into two beings by the power of his elder brother's dojustu, and did not discover this until he was fifteen years old. He trained solemnly until he was eleven, where he crossed paths with Roketsu Uchiha and Rakoz Himota, whom he trained with until the disappearance of Roketsu. He is now considered one of the strongest shinobi who have ever lived. Background Rain was born along side his twin sister to parents Haizen Kiretsu, head scientist and leader of the Kiretsu clan and Rei Fuma on one of the thought to be inhabited islands in the Land of Water. He also had an older brother whom he deemed responsible for the disbanding of the clan as he grew older. The older brother had the privilege to name the newborn baby boy. He chose the name Raimundo to entrust him in publicizing the Kiretsu clan name so that they could be known among all of the great nations. During the birth, the older brother took notice to the absence of their father, who had been becoming addicted to his studies and forgetting about the well being of the other members of the clan. He left the scene of the birth, being the head Kiretsu clan household to search for Haizen. The older brother was known throughout the clan to have fighting skills far beyond someone his age should come close to possessing, via snooping around his father's work. Finding his father on the brink of leaving the clan's territory, he confronted him and challenged him to a match unconsciously due to rage, only to suffer a brutal loss. Haizen healed the older brother on spot after realizing what he'd done and took him to his laboratory, where he implanted a mysterious dojustu of his creation in both of his son's eye sockets. Haizen then carried the still unconscious boy back to the household. Because Haizen left the household to retrieve the eyes at the moment of Rain's birth, it is a common belief that the eyes were supposed belong to Rain and Pink (his twin sister), who would each receive one of the eyes. As soon as the older brother awoke, he greeted his baby brother with a smile and a warming glare. The eyes then did a mysterious thing, and split his body into two halves that each regenerated the lost parts. Not knowing why this happened, Rei and the older brother became frightened. Haizen comforted the by picking up one of the babies and cradling it. He explained to them that he wanted one of the two to go out into the shinobi world and the other to stay there with them. Afterwards, he disappeared with the baby in hand, neither were seen in the clan's territory since then. The Legend of Rain Xavia The father trained with Rain as wayterers until Rain reached the age of nine. He'd been taught a vast amount of medical ninjustu, shurikenninjustu, fuinjustu and how to use his natural affinities, water and earth. Haizen thought that at this point all he could teach him was already taught. At their last confrontation, Haizen lectured Rain about being a ninja, loving others, and to never stop fighting for what he believed in. Rain wasn't sure what he was talking about at the time. Haizen then placed Rain in a genjustu that would completely wipe him from his memory but keep everything that he taught him in tact. This was the last time that Rain saw Haizen and he had no remaining memories of him until the reunited with his other half. As Rain grew up, he continued training on what he knew. He near perfected the art of medical ninjustu, so if he got hurt while training then he'd heal himself. He did in depth training with water styled justu. He practiced minor sealing techniques and soon awakened his Kekkai Genkai, Kamuyte. He eventually stumbled into the outskirts of Kirigakure, where he met Roketsu and Rakoz. He saw the two as enemies and tried to fight them off. Rakoz made short work of him, almost killing him until Roketsu intervened, saying that they should help him become better. Rakoz quickly neglected him and left, but Roketsu helped Rain to his feet and took him to their hiding spot where he trained with him. Rain quickly surpassed Roketsu's skill level which made Rakoz spark interest in him. Rakoz himself began training him to perfect all of his techniques. The three would form a team known as Raikujo Buntai. About three years later, Roketsu went missing. Rain vowed that he would make up for all of the training Roketsu would miss, training twice as hard. Before soon, Rakoz noticed that he'd taught Rain all he could teach him and referred him off to be taught under other ninja of Rakoz's skill level. The list of ninjas consisted of three names: Onkyou Achiku, Akira Miyaki, and Shinto Hatake. Rain eventually met all three of the ninja and learned from them. Akira taught him to perfect water styled ninjustu, Onkyou taught him how to cast away genjustu and how to be agile, and Shinto taught him how to train himself, only using others as guidance. On his journey back to meet up with Rakoz, he met up with Kaisen, who'd he later become best friends with. Rain taught Kaisen of his learnings and advised him to the same teachers he had, along with giving him his hideout location. When Rain finally returned to Rakoz, he was suprised to find out that it was his birthday, as he lost track of time on his lone journey. Rakoz congratulated him and gave him the gift of being inducted into the Shinobi Lords, a group of only highly skilled s-ranked shinobi were a part of, which each master he has recently trained with was a part of at some point in time. From then on, Rain practiced honing his skills so that one day he could surpass all other ninja in existence. At this point, he'd adopted the surname Xavia, meaning new beginnings. Myth of Black-Star II As for the other half that stayed behind with the family, it lived a pretty normal shinobi life. He grew up within the Kiretsu clan territory, learning all of the secret techniques of the clan at an early age. He mastered fuinjustu and ninjustu under the guidance of his older brother who had now gone under the name Black-Star The two trained intensely daily. The two created a new element in experimenting in their father's old lab called Levin. Each of them perfected the element, which was used as a lightning with negative effects, yellow, black, and silver in coloring. It became the trademark of Black-Star II, which was the name that this body went under, mimicking his older brother. He was told nothing about what happened the day he was born. He won many tournaments held within the clan's territory in which rogue fighters from all over were invited to. He also helped his older brother daily, who was now head of the clan, in providing for all of it's inhabitants. At the time where Black-Star II was about fifteen, the territory was put under attack by an unnamed shinobi, whom Black-Star later figured out to be their father. He single handedly destroyed everything in attempt to disband the clan and completely obliterate his laboratories so that all of his dark secrets would never be revealed. He easily cast aside both Black-Star, Black-Star II, Pink, and all of the other aspiring shinobi, purposely not striking any fatal blows. Using a vast space-time genjustu, Yomi, he seperated everyone on the territory to different parts of the world, hoping that they would never meet each again. Black-Star was able to with stand the technique and stay attached to his younger brother for a slightly longer period of time. He then told him of his past and that he must find his other half if he ever wanted to see him again. Black-Star then disappeared, leaving the teenage Black-Star II all alone. His mission became to do exactly what his brother told him to, although he didn't believe him. Personality Under Co. Appearance Under Co. Abilities Under Co.